Broken Road
by Christy C
Summary: May just can't seem to get it together. Over and Over she keeps breaking her heart. And Drew is always there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. Will she ever realize he is the one for her, not these other guys? Oneshot. Contest. Songfic. MayxDrew


_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

"I'm going to Sinnoh and you're going to Johnto. I just don't do long distance relationships." Ash scratched the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry May..." he bit his lip. May took a deep breath through her nose, only to let it out as a sigh.

"I understand." May was surprised by how much her voice didn't shake. She sounded strong, which wasn't how she was feeling. Ash hugged her, kissing her forehead.

"Goodbye May."

_But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

May sniffled, standing on wobbly legs. She shouldn't be that upset. She was strong and the stuff Ash said made sense. She let out a half-strangled sob. Oh yeah right.

"May?" the voice sounded familiar, but the tone, worried and caring, didn't. She spun around, swiping her eyes to get rid of any tears hiding there.

"Yeah?" she asked. Her voice was nasally since she was so congested from crying though.

"What's wrong?" none other than Drew Hayden asked. May shook her head.

"Nothing Drew, you don't care about this." May shot him down. Drew shook his head.

"Well you obviously do." Drew pointed out, "And if it's bothering you, maybe I can help." May sighed.

"Well, I mean, it's nothing big. It's just…Ash broke up with me." She broke the news to him. Drew frowned, eyebrows furrowing.

"Why?" he questioned. He really didn't understand Ash's logic here. Idiot.

"We're separating. He's going to Sinnoh, while I'm going to Johnto." May explained Ash's reasoning to Drew. He smiled slightly to himself, looking down.

"Well, we're going to Johnto together." Drew pointed out and May nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! Maybe you can help me if I have any other boyfriend problems. You're a good listener." May hugged him as she passed and Drew nodded.

"Ahuh." He agreed, frowning.

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

"I mean, May…I just feel we're better off as friends…you get that, right?" Brendan shifted from foot to foot nervously. May closed her eyes.

"It's fine. I understand." May turned around, walking away again.

"Goodbye May."

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

May leaned against the door, knocking a light fist on it repeatedly. When the door did open, the tenant answering the door, she fell forward. She caught herself on his chest and frowned up at him glumly.

"What happened now? " Drew asked with a sigh, letting her inside. May shrugged.

"Brendan broke up with me, and I figured I should go to the master listener." She pointed out, dropping on to his hotel bed. Drew shook his head.

"What was his reasoning?" Drew questioned. He was really unaware how so many people could be IDIOTS.

"He thought we should just be friends, like we always were." May explained. Drew tilted his heads.

"Do you agree with him?" he asked.

"Not necessarily. Depends on how close you were beforehand." May attempted to explain what she was thinking without luck. "Whatever." She let out a breezy breath.

"Hey, always better than the 'it's not you, it's me' thing."

He was rewarded with her laughter.

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true_

"Hun, you know we aren't meant to be together." Harley hugged himself, looking at the ground. May ground her teeth together. Even Harley? "May, we can still be friends…" Harley trailed off as May started to chuckle.

"I completely understand Harley." She shook her head with another chuckle, pushing passed him to get out of the room.

"Goodbye May…"

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did_

_Goodbye May. Goodbye May. Goodbye May. Goodbye May. Goodbye May. Goodbye May._

May shook her head, clearing it with a groan. "Who now?" May jumped when Drew suddenly appeared behind her.

"Harley." May muttered. Drew coughed to hide laughter.

"Who now?" he repeated, biting his lip. May groaned again.

"Shut up, okay?" she snapped, "I was desperate…" she mumbled, before shaking her head. "I'm just gonna swear off of guys for good." She decided.

"No!" Drew immediately objected and May tilted her head in confusion, looking at him. He shook his head. "There is a guy out there for you. You just got to keep trying until you find him." Drew grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Tell me you'll keep trying." He begged. May nodded, sighing.

"Okay. I'll keep trying. I don't get why you want me to so badly though." May shrugged, and Drew released her shoulders, nodding contently.

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"May…it's not that I don't like you…it's just I don't like you in this way…" Brock attempted to explain, and May winced. She really didn't need this. Brock sighed.

"I understand, really I do." May assured him, holding her hands up in front of her. "It's okay." She nodded. Brock shrugged.

"You sure?" he determined. May nodded slightly and he sighed, "Okay then…Goodbye May."

_But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand_ _It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

"Drew!" May had already skipped the being sad part, and was now mad at Drew. "You said I would find the right guy, but it hasn't happened yet!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms stubbornly. Drew looked at her, flicking his hair out of his eyes and smirking slightly.

"Just keep trying. You get closer and closer with every break up. You just need to put things together." Drew nodded to her, and May opened her mouth to question what he meant, but he already started to leave.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true_

"You're the best May." Riley hugged her, kissing her cheek. May smiled up at him. Finally, this was finally it. She could finally be happy.

"No, you're the best!" she cooed back, but froze when her mind threw something back at her. LIAR. What? Why wouldn't she think her boyfriend was the best in the world?_  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry,,,I just don't think we're going to work out." Awkward, again. May looked at the ground. Riley scratched the back of his neck. All things she was used to.

"I understand…" Typical answer. Expected in this kind of awkward conversation.

"You sure?" Why not check to make it seem better?

"Yeah, I'm good." She sighed and he shrugged.

"Goodbye Riley…"

_But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true_

May smiled when she heard Drew's approaching footsteps. Drew stood next to her, leaning against the wall, and flicking a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"So who was it this time?" he asked carefully.

"Riley." May answered, not elaborating.

"Reason?" he questioned.

"We weren't going to work out." She explained.

"Your thoughts or his?" he asked, catching on that maybe Riley didn't break up with her, but the other way around.

"Mine, I decided we weren't right for each other." May continued.

"Keep trying. You'll get it right eventually." Drew encouraged her. May nodded, looking at him.

"You're always there for me, you know that right?" May asked, smiling. Drew tilted his head, noting a slight twinkle in her eye he wasn't used to.__

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

"Yeah, I suppose." Drew agreed. May's smile widened.

"Thank you." She offered.

"Hey, we're friends. It's what friends are for." Drew shrugged indifferently, turning his gaze back away from her.

"Yeah. But none of my other friends are here for me as much as you are." She persisted. Drew looked at her in confusion.

"What are you getting at?" Drew asked, suspicious of her now. May looked down, grin still firmly in place.

"You keep implying that there is someone out there for me, but I can never find the guy." May continued, ignoring his question. She looked back at him. "It's because the guy is you, isn't Drew?" she asked softly. Drew looked down, but looked back up after a few seconds.

"About damn time." He grumbled, before weaving his fingers in her hair, and pulling her over to kiss him.

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

"About damn time!" Ash, Brendan, Harley, Brock, and Riley grumbled in sync, before glancing between one another awkwardly.

_**A/N: Sorry. I really had to add that last snippet. It would have killed me if I didn't. **_


End file.
